Battle of the Seven Potters 2
by haven1elizabeth
Summary: So this is basically a re-do of another story I posted, The Battle of the Seven Potters. Unlike the battle in the movie and book, Hermione is injured instead of George. Lots of detail, and action in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_If you have read, _Battle of the Seven Potters,_ by _haven1elizabeth. _Then you know that it had quite a few mistakes. So I have decided to make a second version with more details and less mistakes. Ready?_

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

"THREE!" Moody yelled, signaling for everybody to take off. Hagrid revved up the motorcycle and pressed down on the gas. After driving a few feet they began to lift into the air.

Most of the other 'harrys' and guardians had already passed them, but something unusual appeared to be happening in the clouds above them. When Harry looked closely the clouds seemed to be changing color.

There was no lightning, so it had to be spells. Also, he could see outlines of wizards and witches riding brooms and thestrals.

As they drew closer Harry could hear people yelling curses and charms. Then the motorcycle entered the clouds and for a few seconds Harry couldn't see anything, but when everything came into view again Harry wished he still couldn't see anything.

The other 'harrys' were all being chased by Death Eaters. Harry noticed Kingsley on a Thestral with Hermione, disguised as Harry, clinging to his back as the Thestral shot downwards and then up again to avoid about ten different curses.

As Hagrid began to speed away, Harry yelled, "We have to help the others, Hagrid!"

"No can do, Harry." Hagrid yelled as he ducked to avoid another spell.

Kingsley's Point of View

Kingsley pointed the thestral downwards and as they sped towards the ground, he prepared to pull up. Then he heard a voice he never dreamed of hearing. Voldemort was here and by the sounds of it he was right on their trail.

Kingsley turned to see if he could see the crazed wizard. There he was, Kingsley tried to send a stupefy spell at a Death Eater who was directly behind the Thestral, and he succeeded. "Kingsley!" He heard Hermione, disguised as Harry, yell.

Kingsley turned to see that they had exited cloud cover and were about to fly straight into the roof of a house. Kingsley pulled back on the Thestral, who immediately pulled up.

Their was a old, abandoned barn in front of them, their was a hole in the side of it, maybe he could just get in there and escape out another way so none of the Death Eaters could see them...

They were almost to it when a curse hit the building, two seconds later the whole thing was enveloped in flames. It was too late to brake so Kingsley tried to hide inside the building. Unfortunately, a few death eaters still chased them inside.

"Kingsley, look out!" Hermione/Harry yelled.

Kingsley looked up to see a section of roof coming down, right over them. Kingsley twisted the Thestral out of the way and the piece of roof crushed another Death Eater.

Snape's Point of View

_What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed! _Snape thought as the Thestral Kingsley was riding twisted out of the way of a piece of the barn's roof.

He knew that the 'Harry Potter' riding with him was just Hermione Granger. It was then that Snape noticed a fellow Death Eater aiming its wand right at Kingsley's head. If he killed him, Hermione would never be able to steer the Thestral because she had never seem someone die and would surely be killed as well.

Snape pointed his wand at Hermione. He planned to cast a Sectumsempra curse and, at the last second, aim at the other Death Eater.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled, before the wand could cast the curse, he aimed at the other Death Eater, unfortunately the Death Eater had already moved and Kingsley made the Thestral shoot upwards.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The Thestral began to shoot upwards and it hit the person Snape was aiming at originally, Hermione Granger.

The girl, disguised as Harry, began to reach for her wounds all over her stomach, ribs, and face when the Thestral jerked and she slipped off the Thestral.

"Nice one, Snape." Another Death Eater yelled.

Snape felt like using the crucio curse on the man right then and there. But that would reviel him so, when no one was looking, Snape shot a stupefy curse at the Death Eater, who collapsed in the flames below.

Hermione's Point of View

Hermione held on to Kingsley's robe for dear life as the Thestral shot upwards. She saw a curse heading right towards them, she was about to yell for Kingsley to stop but it was too late.

The curse hit her, and suddenly it felt like somebody had just used several red hot knives to cut her stomach, ribs, and head. On instinct she reached up try to cover the injuries. That was one of the worst mistakes she ever made, she felt herself slipping off the Thestral.

She reached out to grab Kingsley's shirt, but there was nothing there...

Kingsley's Point of View

Kingsley grimaced, Hermione/Harry was holding his robe so tightly that she was choking him a bit. Her not holding it suddenly came back to him like a smack in the head.

He turned around, Hermione, disguised as Harry, had let go of his robe and had fallen off the Thestral. Several cuts were all over her stomach, rib cage, and head.

"Harry!" He yelled like it would make a difference. The stair case they had just been flying under began to collapse. Kingsley turned the Thestral and began to shoot towards Hermione. He only had a few seconds before she could be crushed by the falling stairs.

"Come on, faster!" Kingsley yelled at the Thestral.

And surprisingly it sped up, Kingsley reached out and grabbed Hermione/Harry. She was bleeding badly and was unconscious. "It's okay." Kingsley held her close despite the blood, "It's going to be okay." Kingsley whispered.

Then he saw it... an exit from the burning building. But, it was about to disappear, a huge chunk of ceiling was about to block the hole in the wall. Kingsley directed the Thestral towards it, five Death Eaters were chasing them, the rest had disappeared. They only had one chance to slip through the hole, but the Thestral's wings would never fit.

But the Thestral figured that out... Right before they went through the wall the Thestral closed its wings, and slipped through the hole.

The Death Eaters chasing them were crushed by the falling roof.

Kingsley turned his attention to injured Hermione. She was still disguised as Harry but he could tell she was hurt very badly. Five cuts overlapped on her lower right ribs. He could tell at least a few of her ribs were broken. Her stomach was bleeding badly from about ten cuts. Several cuts lettered her face, he knew their may be scars if she doesn't get some attention soon.

Somebody yelling, "Stupefy!" broke him out of his thoughts. Ten Death Eaters were chasing them, _When do those traitors know when to give up?_ Kingsley thought as he tried to shoot curses at them.

He managed to stupefy two death eaters. When a curse hit the Thestral, it crashed into the ground. Kingsley and Hermione were thrown off, all Kingsley heard was a huge crack. Then his leg felt like it was on fire.

Kingsley yelled in pain, he knew his leg was probably broken, he couldn't move it. He saw the Death Eaters above them, but they were being held back by something. Then Kingsley noticed that... they were by the Weasley's house.

"Hermione." Kingsley whispered. He looked around for her, but then something landed on him... the Thestral. It's left wing was torn to shreds and its two left legs broken.

Its head landing on his stomach was all it took for him to lose consciousness.

Harry's Point of View

Harry was looking outside the window of the Weasley home. Everybody had arrived except Kingsley and Hermione. The others were all safe except for Mad-eye Moody and Hedwig. They were killed during the battle.

Then he saw them, Hermione and Kingsley came tumbling out of the sky. Hermione was still disguised as Harry but Harry could see her skin changing and hair growing longer and changing color as she hit the ground. But what Harry didn't understand was the fact that she was covered in cuts on her face, ribs, and stomach. Kingsley screamed as he hit the ground, Harry saw that his leg was broken.

"They're back!" Harry yelled to everybody before running outside.

Harry didn't see the Thestral until it came into view. Both of its left legs were broken and its left wing was practically torn to sheds. Out of loyalty if tried to get to Kingsley, but collapsed.

Harry ran towards Kingsley, "Kingsley, what happened?"

Kingsley was unconscious though. Harry turned to Hermione, she was no completely Hermione so he could clearly see the cuts all over her, it reminded him of the Sectumsempra curse Harry got off of Snape to use against Draco. SNAPE! He hit Hermione!

Hagrid picked up Hermione and carried her inside. Author and Lupin each put one of Kingsley's arms over their shoulders and half dragged him inside. The thestral would have to be dealt with later.

Harry followed everybody inside. Mrs. Weasley told them to leave the room so she could work on Hermione and Kingsley.

"I want to stay with Hermione." Harry and Ron said at the same time. She was their friend, they had to be there for her.

"No, I need you both to go up stairs. Get some sleep, you can see Hermione in the morning." Mrs. Weasley said, by the tone in her voice they knew they better agree.

Harry relunctantly followed Ron into his room. Harry kicked his trunk in anger, "OUCH!" He yelled when pain spread through his toes and up his leg.

He tried to hold his foot when he began falling backwards, luckily he fell on his bed. "I hope Hermione's okay." Ron said.

"Snape did that to her." Harry muttered.

"What? Snape?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes. That spell that did that to Hermione is called _Sectumsempra. _The 'half-blood prince' made it up. And the 'half-blood prince' is Snape. Only he knows that charm's full capabilities." Harry said.

"If I ever find him I'm gonna-" Ron was about to say kill him but Harry interrupted him.

"Not if they find us first." Harry said. Ron paused. "They aren't going to stop until they kill us, Ron! We need to kill the horcruxes and then worry about the death eaters. With those horcruxes still alive we will never fully win the war."

**I want to end here. I'll post the next chapter soon though.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 2._

When morning came Harry and Ron raced down stairs to see Hermione. Mrs. Weasley said it may be a while before she wakes up but Harry and Ron didn't care. Around lunch time Hermione began moving her head and feet. Everyone gathered in the living room despite Mrs. Weasley's encouragement to give her some space.

Kingsley was already on his feet again so he was very concerned for he was partially responsible for what happened to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley had done her best to heal the injuries but Hermione would have permanent scars on her forehead, neck, and permanent pain in her lower left ribs, though she may or may not become used to it.

When Hermione finally began to open her eyes Ron was holding her right hand and slightly rubbing it, _when would those two realize they belong together?_ Harry thought. "How do you feel?" Harry asked.

Hermione managed to mumble, "It hurts."

"Can't you give her something?" Ron asked.

"I did, I can't give her too much or she may become addicted to the stuff." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry and Ron were able to talk for a while with Hermione. They avoided the accident as much as possible.

The next day Hermione was able to sit up by herself and sit with them.

Harry never mentioned Snape but he knew that now Snape had tried to kill or seriously injure Hermione.

_Yes, I know it is short but I kind of lost interest in this one. I'll try to do better on my next story._


End file.
